prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS42
is the 42nd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 138th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Just as things seem hopeless, two special friends appear to help Saki and Mai. '' Synopsis Princess Filia opens a portal for the group and they return back to the Sky Tree. As this is going on, a strange ball of light flows out of the portal and approaches Korone. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall Goyan has rebuilt his home and shows it to the sleeping Kiryuu sisters, who remain unresponsive. Later, the girls are unable to find the Princess and they go to search for her. By the time evening approaches Saki returns home and overlooks a map with the aid of Moop, Foop, and Flappy. As they try to determine where she could have vanished to, Korone suddenly comes into the room and offers assistance. When he starts to talk and explain that Princess Filia is safe and they needn't worry over her. At Dark Fall, Goyan reports his success to Akudaikan, showing all the villains revived. But Akudaikan scolds him for not catching the Princess. The following day at Sky Tree, Korone shows the girls that for the time being Princess Filia is inside of him. She used what power she had left and is unable to materialize her body until they get the Charafe back. Suddenly, Karehan and Dorodoron reappear and the girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Dorodoron and Karehan prove to be stronger however, due to being influence by the power from the Land of Fountains and the power of Destruction. Princess Filia tells the girls that they cannot battle alone, causing Moop and Foop to give them their Spiral Ring Set. As the girls resume fighting, Karehan and Dorodoron keep asking them where the Princess is hiding. Dorodoron then uses his webbing to bind the girls' hands, and while Korone wishes to help Princess Filia holds him back, saying that for them to be effective they must combine their powers. With that Moop and Foop give their power to the Princess and together they begin doing something. Meanwhile, Goyan is at his house watching the bottle from the darkness within the Charafe. Power begins swelling within it, forming two balls of light. The girls are thrown from the cliff and almost come in contact with the water. Dorodoron strengthens his netting and squeezes the Cures, causing them more pain but they refuse to give up. The balls of light begin to respond to their voices. From where they lay, Michiru and Kaoru open their eyes and begin to talk to one-another, aware that they are unable to move. They remain stubborn and continue to try as they watch Bloom and Egret, refusing to give up and bust free from their web prison. The balls of light float back to Michiru and Kaoru as Filia, Moop, and Foop continue to summon their powers. To Goyan's surprise, he watches the girls emerge from the water and fly to the location of the Cures. Just as Karehan and Dorodoron prepare to finish the Cures off, the sisters arrive, informing them of their plans to help Pretty Cure. While they haven't forgot their creator is Akudaikan, they have their own wish: To see the Fountain of Sky revived. With their powers, the girls nullify Karehan's abilities and allow him to be defeated with Spiral Heart Splash. Dorodoron retreats and the girls watch from surprise as Goyan's head suddenly appears, and instead of little spirits, they watch as little Goyan head-shaped objects flee the scene. Seeing their old friends awakened from their slumber, the girls burst into tears as they welcome them back. Major Events *Goyan completely resurrects all of the Dark Fall generals to create duos to crush the Splash Star Cures. *Princess Fillia escapes the Land of Fountains and is forced to reside in Korone, giving him the ability to talk in the process. *Fillia, Moop and Foop use their power to turn the remaining Life Light water not used by Goyan back to it's original state in order to fully resurrect Michiru and Kaoru. *Michiru and Kaoru use their power to destroy Goyan's "revival seal" on Karehan, allowing the Cures to defeat him once again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Karehan *Dorodoron *Moerumba *Ms. Shitataare *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes